The disclosure relates to methods and systems for processing medical data, and in particular, to methods and systems for processing medical data from health care providers, payers and patients.
The healthcare system is experiencing extreme upheaval. The costs of insurance, medical care, and pharmaceuticals are escalating. The aging population is adding a severe strain to an already burdened system.
Further, both providers and payers typically have a transactional mindset for health care. Both providers and payers view medical care and payment as a series of transactions, rather than a process.
Further, there is a proliferation of dedicated personal healthcare devices, such as physical activity sensors or blood sugar meters, and smart phones and tablets have personal healthcare applications. However, these devices provide data only to the patient, either directly from the device, or to the patient's healthcare application.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating data flow in a conventional health data system 100. Conventional health data system 100 comprises a patient 108, a health information exchange/electronic health record (HIE/EHR) system 110, a health data source developer 112, an analytics developer 114, a hospital 120, a physician 122, a health data source 127, an insurance company 128, and a government entity 129.
The data communication in the conventional health data processing system 100 is via discrete communication links Patient 108 communicates separately with health data source developer 112, hospital 120, physician 122, health data source 127, insurance company 128 and government entity 129. Hospital 120 communicates separately with HIE/EHR system 110, health data source developer 112, physician 122, insurance company 128, and government entity 129. Health data source developer 112 communicates separately with physician 122 and health data source 127. Analytics developer 114 communicates with health data source developer 112 and health data source 127. The numerous communication links increases with increasing numbers of patient 108, health data source developer 112, analytics developer 114, hospital 120, physician 122, health data source 127, insurance company 128 and government entity 129.
It is desirable to have a system that processes medical data from various sources.